


Stuck in a Rut

by Baroness_of_Bara



Series: Extremely Gay Discord Anthology [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Biting, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Consensual and Sort of Safe but probably not Sane., Cuz Discord won't let Spike go?, Emotional Constipation, Empathy Links, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Foot licking, Gay Sex, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, Loss of Virginity, Lust, M/M, Marking, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Please Kill Me, Prostate Massage, Riding, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rutting, Scenting, Seriously discord fuckingsucks at telling people how he actually feels, Spike is an innocent good boi, Spit As Lube, Technical Hostage Taking?, Topping from the Bottom, Water Sex, Weird Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, foot worship, i mean its e-rated so this should be hella obvious, sin - Freeform, unapologetic smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_of_Bara/pseuds/Baroness_of_Bara
Summary: Discord goes into a rut. Being the impulsive, asocial nutterbutter that he is, he decides to avoid telling his boyfriend, instead of confronting this problem like a mature person. Fool. Spike cannot be avoided so easily. Hijinks and filthy smut ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a mood. One of them moods where I do something stupid. Like write a short fic about Discord having a rut and Spike being the person to satisfy him.
> 
>  
> 
> (I swear I'll actually focus on a cohesive timeline when it comes to this pairing. eventually.)
> 
> Until I DO focus, have this gay brain vomit smut.

Spike was angry.

Scratch that, he was _livid_.

  
Discord was AVOIDING him, he just _knew_ it.

It had started roughly a week ago. Discord and him had been going steady. They had been together for around 9 months, and while Discord had a few doubts and reservations, Spike assured him that he cared for him and that he wasn’t planning on leaving him anytime soon.

Then, Winter Wrap-Up came and went, and it seemed as though Discord thought his boyfriend was infected with a terrible disease or something. At first it was little things, like dodging kisses and hugs, by making up excuses of ‘needing to go' and ‘in a hurry'. Then he started turning down outings and dates.

Then, most hurtfully, Discord explicitly told him that he was not allowed in his realm. They had argued, and Discord had abruptly declared that he was leaving, tearing open a portal and disappearing into it before Spike could even properly react.

As Spike walked towards a clearing a short distance from Fluttershy's cottage, he felt his heart grow heavy. What if Discord had found someone better than him? An immortal, just like him, that would understand him better than Spike ever could? Spike fought back tears at the thought.

Fluttershy had been hesitant at first, but after some pleading and coaxing, she had allowed him to take the portalling stone that Discord had gifted her so that she could visit with him.

Taking in a deep breath, he ran his thumb over the smooth, black, rune covered stone, whispered the phrase Fluttershy had told him into it, and threw it at his feet. The stone hit the grass, before floating upwards. It shook, once, twice, before a glowing greenish portal spiraled from it. Spike sighed softly.  
“Ready or not, here I come…”

* * *

 

Discord groaned in a mixture of pain and frustration, fisting his hands into his rumpled, loose dress pants.

His cock ached and heat radiated throughout his body. He had given up touching himself. It was pointless. No matter how many times he brought himself to a rolling, shuddering, reality-bending climax, he was still just as unsatisfied as when he had begun. His abdomen and loins still burned with an unquenchable desire, his mind was still hazy and clouded over with untamed lust. He let out a whine. He would just have to wait until it was over. He had suffered far worse than a week long rut. It wasn't like he had someone to satisfy these urges.

He gritted his teeth. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. There was Spike…

He growled and shook his head, as if the act would somehow knock the idea from his head. Never. He would never foist this onto Spike. Spike was young and innocent. Untouched. And while someday he hoped to taste his young friend turned lover, he certainly wasn’t going to steal his innocence while sex-crazed and barely coherent. Spike's first time should be special. A night of passion and love as he showed Spike how good he could make him feel, and how much he meant to him.

He hadn't even noticed his rut was coming on until he had smelled an overwhelming scent come from Spike, carried towards him by a cool wind. It smelled of cinnamon and vanilla, and in an instant, his mind was inundated with obscene, lustful thoughts.

Thoughts of jumping him, of tearing the clothing from his lithe little body, of raking nails against and tasting that fair skin, of sinking his fangs into the skin of his collarbone as he thrusted into him, marking him as _his_ , inside and out, so that anyone would know, would sense that Spike was all _his_ , _**all fucking his...**_

Horrified, Discord had begun to avoid him, out of fear of losing control and hurting the first person he was involved in a romantic relationship with in over a millennium. Refusing to touch or kiss him, and especially avoided being left alone with him. He didn’t think it was too noticeable until Spike had snapped at him a day ago, after he had told him that he was not permitted to enter his realm for the next week or two. Spike had accused him of neglecting and ignoring him, which while it was technically true, Discord had felt himself becoming incensed.

_“It has only been a few days! You're overreacting! You act as though my life revolves around you! I am allowed to be away from your side, you **ridiculous** little boy!” He hadn’t meant for it to sound like that, and judging by the way Spike's expression contorted with anger, it had been the wrong thing to say._

_“’ **Ridiculous little boy** '!?" Spike shrieked. "How **dare** you treat me like some kind of…whiny child! You…” _

_Discord had stopped listening. He couldn’t help but admire how **gorgeous** Spike looked. Face flushed, emerald eyes flashing, edible pink lips poked outwards in an angry pout._

_How **pretty** he would look, pupils blown wide with lust, mouth open wide as he was taken, filled to the brim, mine mine mine **MINE** -_

  
_Discord needed to leave._

_“I…I’m leaving…” Discord murmured._

_Spike looked confused. “W-What?”_

_“I said I am leaving…” Discord repeated, reaching behind him. His hand tore through the fabric of reality as if it was a knife through butter, and Spike shook his head, tears gathering in the corners of those gorgeous eyes that Discord found himself getting lost in on many an occasion._

_“What? N-No! Please don't leave! We…we need to talk about this! You can't just…” Discord's eyes squeezed shut as a heartbreaking sob escaped from his little lover. “Please don't leave me, I'm-“_

_He thrusted himself backwards into the portal, refusing to hear the rest. As he floated towards his home, he felt sick. The pain in Spike's voice and his wide, sad, terrified eyes had shaken him. **He** had caused that. He truly was a terrible person_.

“You deserve far better, my dear, sweet little dragon.” Discord whispered.

Well, it was too late now. What was done was done. He had exiled himself to his realm, intent on waiting out his rut. Spike would just have to deal with his absence. He'd find a way to make it up to him.

Maybe he would take him to the Hidden Falls of the Floating Hills, and show him the way the sunlight reflected off of the crystal clear waters. Or maybe to the snow covered fields far north of the Crystal Empire, and watch the auroras as they expanded across the sky.

_**‘Or maybe you could take him a moonlit clearing and fuck him so hard that he'll scream your name into Luna’s night.’** _

Discord groaned. Damn his rut. It seemed to twist his every thought into something perverse. He was no prude, but honestly, this was just embarrassing! He was Discord, Lord of Chaos, Spirit of Disharmony, The Trickster King! Not some…horny whelp with no control over his body and mind!

 

“Discord!? Open the door! We need to talk!”

  
Discord's jaw clenched so tightly he was sure he heard a crack.

He stood to his feet, struggling to think through the haze of lust and the delectable smell coming off of Spike. His mind raced. He hadn't even noticed or sensed the portal opening, so overwhelmed by the fog of his rut.

_‘What in Tartarus is he doing here, HOW in Tartarus is he here, **gods he smells amazing, mine mine MINE-'**_

He leaned against his front door, legs weak. “Spike? Go away…”

“No!” Spike shouted back, banging on the door. “I…I refuse to let you just leave me without explanation!”

“You wouldn’t _understand_ …just _leave_. Whatever portal you managed to get here through, turn around and go **back**. _**Please".**_ He moaned softly. Spike smelled so godsdamned  _good._ Spicy and yet sweet, just like the gorgeous, amazing boy it came from. It was overpowering, and every muscle in his body locked up as he desperately tried to keep himself from tearing the door off of its fucking hinges and having his filthy way with Spike right there in the entrance to his home.

He heard Spike huff. “Understand? All I understand is that you're being an ass! Let me in!"

Discord groaned. Why couldn’t this foolish, adorable little boy just take a hint and leave!?

“I…Is it something _I_ did?” Spike asked in a soft, small voice that sent a thrum of heat right to his cock. His nails lengthened and sharpened into fine points, and he gripped the door so hard that the wood began to peel away.

“D-Discord…I…whatever it is, I'm really sorry…I…” That sweet little voice hitched with emotion. He wasn't going to be able to do it...

“I love you...”

  
That was it.

  
With those three little words, Discord’s restraint, pulled taut over the past few days, snapped.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is most likely going to be at least 7 chapters long, and lawd knows its gonna get filthier than this. You were warned ;^)

Spike stepped back as the wooden door swung open, revealing Discord.

Spike couldn’t help but flush at the intense stare he was being given. He had no idea what to call Discord's gaze, but the first word that came to his mind was ‘ _hungry_ ’.

“Discord…I...we should talk…” He finally squeaked out. Discord's lips twisted upwards in a sneer, revealing sharp teeth. Spike swallowed thickly as he stared up at his boyfriend.

 

It hadn’t really fully clicked how much taller Discord was than him until he was utterly swallowed up in his shadow.

 

Every fiber of his being was telling him to run, but he couldn’t seem to move his legs.

“ _ **Indeed**_ ~...” Discord purred. Spike gasped as he was grabbed by the collar. The space around them warped and Spike let out a soft cry as he fell backwards onto something cushy and soft. He looked around him and managed to discern that they were in Discord's bedroom.

He moved to get up, but was immediately grabbed by the wrists and held down. He barely could get a word out before desperate lips pressed to his neck. He yelped and struggled, but froze when Discord growled warningly in his ear. Spike whimpered. What in Equestria was happening!?

He let out a startled moan as Discord began to suck and nip at his neck. Meanwhile, he felt something hard press against his leg, and he blushed as he realized exactly what it was.

He managed to find his voice. “Ah! D-D-Discord! What- oh **_gods_** , what are you _d-doing_?” Spike's voice jumped up an octave as sharp nails raked down the front of his shirt, slicing it down the front. Discord snarled and tore it open, exposing Spike's delicately flushed chest. Discord sucked in a shaky breath at the sight. His thumb brushed against a pert, pink little nipple, and Spike moaned softly. “D-Discord…”

Discord bared his fangs and descended upon that pale chest, gently nibbling at the nipple he had touched. Spike let out a cry, his hips canting upwards, cock slowly standing to attention. Discord's other hand busied itself with the other nipple, tweaking and pulling at it, doing anything to earn another sweet moan from the gorgeous, tempting creature beneath him. Nearly all of his senses were hazy, except for his sense of smell. He felt drunk on Spike’s tantalizing scent. He felt something poke at his stomach and saw the beginnings of a tent in Spike's leggings. He purred contentedly, pleased at knowing that his ministrations were affecting his beautiful mate-to-be.

With a deft stroke, claws sliced through the fabric of Spike's leggings, then the tightie whities underneath, exposing his semi hard cock. Discord growled and Spike let out a squeak. He took the shaft in his hand, and gently peeled back the foreskin, revealing a blushing pink head. Discord wasted no time. He needed to taste his mate. He leaned down and took the tip into his mouth, suckling gently. Spike let out a choked gasp, head tossing slightly. “D-Discord…oh…”

Discord rolled his tongue over and under the head, massaging the glans and teasing the shaft on his way towards the base. Spikes hips undulated, or at least attempted to. This was all so overwhelming and confusing. Discord had been relatively chaste the past several months. Kisses, hugs, and cuddling, with only the occasional lecherous comment or perverted joke. He had begun to assume that Discord wasn't even interested in things of the more… _explicit_ variety, and now all of a sudden he was holding Spike down, clearly dead set on ravishing him? It made no sense, even less so than Discord's usual flavor of nonsense.

Discord groaned. His mate was breathtakingly stunning. He smelled so delicious and tasted even better, and the delightful, breathless little gasps that were loosed from his flushed, swollen, kissable lips were only making it that much harder not to just tear off his slacks and bury himself in that tight little entrance. Instead, he almost reluctantly pulled off of Spike's cock, and lifted that round, pale little bottom a bit, angling it upwards. He felt his mouth water slightly. Spike's ass was sinfully beautiful, and there was so much of it to love. He knew should use lube, but he was too impatient to look for it in his disorganized room, and he didn’t trust his magic at the moment with how out of whack his hormones were. Instead, he flipped him over effortlessly, in a position perfect for breeding…

He frowned, a twinge of clarity momentarily bringing him out of the hormone-addled haze. Spike was _male_. He couldn’t breed him.

 

Why was he so **_disappointed_** by that?

He dropped low, until his eyes were level with the globes of Spike's perfect little rump. He shakily took each into a hand and shuddered as he saw that even with how large his hands were, the cheeks still hung out a bit beyond his cupped hands. Carefully, almost reverently, he pulled them apart. Spike jumped at this, and Discord couldn’t stop the growl that left his throat. Spike whimpered softly. He rolled his eyes and snorted. He adored his mate, but goodness, he was so _jumpy_! Discord pressed forward and began to carefully prod at that hot, tight little hole with his abnormally long tongue. Spike let out a cry, small hands fisting into the sheets at the weird, warm, wet intrusion.

Discord hummed in approval. Spike was apparently very thorough when it came to cleaning himself. His tongue delved a bit deeper, wiggling around as it searched for that sweet spot within that sweltering passage. Spike’s dulcet, callow voice rang out once more and Discord's nails dug slightly into that pale skin, arousal consuming him even more. He darted his tongue forward even more, and curled it backwards, trying to stretch his mate as much as possible. He knew this wasn’t optimal for prep, but he had little choice. He couldn’t seem to force his nails…er, _claws_ , to revert, and while he was overcome by ardor and desire, he wasn't so out of it that he would knowingly harm Spike.

So, dutifully, he continued to tonguefuck his small boyfriend, all while obscene, sinful cries and gasps rose into the air.

“Ah, _**AH**_ ~! Discord, _wha-AH_! Please, **w** - _ **AH~a**_ …oh gods, _aaAH_!” Spike couldn't even finish a sentence. This feeling…what Discord was _doing_ to him. He felt light headed, and heat pulsed through him. And every once in a while, a shot of indescribable pleasure snapped up his spine, arcing his back as he released a cry of pleasure. He had no idea why Discord was doing this, and he certainly hadn’t asked for it, but now that it was happening, he wasn't entirely sure he wanted it to _stop_. He keened as that skillful tongue delved deeper and deeper into him. He could feel his cock standing at full attention, a generous drop of precum oozing from the tip.

“D-Discord… _please_ ~” He begged, hips wiggling. He felt the movements of that wonderful tongue cease before, to his dismay, it withdrew from his now looser, slick hole. However, the dismay was replaced by a tinge of fear as he felt something _much_ thicker and wider than a tongue press against him. He whimpered. “D-Discord, wait, I-I d-d-don’t-“

Discord pressed forward, steadily but firmly. The words on the tip of Spike's tongue died and instead became a strangled cry as his virgin entrance was breached by a throbbing, warm cock. Discord groaned, eyes rolling back. Gods, his mate was so _tight_. So tight and warm and moist, especially with the added saliva. The heat in his loins waned slightly, and he was instead filled with an intense pleasure.

 Spike whimpered and tried to pull away. The intrusion was uncomfortable, and on the cusp of being painful. He blinked back tears and managed to choke out, “D-Discord…it…it _hurts_ …”

Discord's balls rested directly beneath the curve of that pillowy, thick rump. He registered the pain radiating from his mate. He didn’t recall opening the empathy link, but since Spike was not writhing in near agonizing pleasure as he himself had half a mind to do, it was apparently only halfway open. He reacted immediately, his hands rubbing circles in those shapely thighs, before arching over his mate to pepper his back and neck with kisses and love bites.

Spike groaned softly. Discord murmured things into his ear that sounded very soothing and amorous, but he had no idea what language it was in. Slowly but surely, he found himself becoming used to the intrusion stretching out his hole. His muscles clenched a bit, and Discord hissed. Apparently his mate was ready. He slowly pulled out, moaning softly, then pushed back in. Spike gasped, the feeling so unbelievably alien to him. Discord purred something else in that peculiar, unidentifiable language, and thrusted forward once more. Spike moaned in response, which only spurred Discord on more. With a snarl, he began to set a steady pace, thrusting in and out of the warmth around his shaft. Spike squealed and responded by gripping the sheets tightly. Gods, that was just bizarre…

 

Spike jolted suddenly as a thrum of pleasure shot up his spine once more.

 

Discord noticed, a devilish smirk growing on his face. He leaned forward a bit and whispered something that must have been positively _filthy_ , judging by his tone, before slamming forward again, driving himself against that bundle of nerves once more. Spike all but screamed, arching backwards against him. Discord chuckled and continued ramming into him, wanting to hear more of his mates cries of pleasure. Spike sobbed, his cock beginning to throb and ache with need. “D-Discord! A-AH! Oh _g-gods_ Discord, puh-please! I…I…” He whined and pushed back to meet Discord's powerful thrusts. Discord growled and grabbed his rounded, pale hips, hard enough to nearly bruise them. He adjusted his mate, and then began to pound him in earnest. Spike whimpered, flushing at the lewd feeling of balls slapping against his ass. It was so primal, so _animalistic_ , but it felt _amazing_. So filling and hot and wonderful and filthy. He felt light-headed and dizzy from the heady cocktail of musky, sex-charged air and the scent of Discord and his volatile magic. He groaned. He needed to cum. He needed to cum **now**.

“D-Discord I gotta… _ungh_ , I gotta cum...puh-please, I can't t-take it anymore I need to cum _please please please_ Discord I _need_ to…n-need to oh gods, _**please**_ …” He babbled incoherently, tears welling in his emerald eyes.

Discord let out a guttural groan and pitched forwards as he went faster and faster, fucking his mate deeper and deeper into the mattress, the frame of his bed creaking in protest. Spike let out a sob, ecstasy overwhelming him and sending his nerves into overdrive. Discord struck his prostate with every other stroke, and he felt himself teetering over the edge. “D-Discord…Discord!” he cried out desperately.

Discord let out a final cry of his own as he slammed into Spike one last time, filling his mate with liquid warmth. Spike moaned, the feeling so utterly bizarre and yet so arousing all at once.

However, he still hadn't cum.

That was an issue.

“Discord _please please I need… **gods** , I can’t, I need to, I need to, please_-“ Tears spilled down his cheeks, his stiff cock aching with need. He was so hard it **hurt**. Just a bit more…

He whined as Discord pulled out of him, and a small part of him was embarrassed as he felt cum ooze out of his gaped hole and slide down over his balls. However, the rest of him was too fucked out to care about that. “Discord please… _please_ …” he begged.

He nearly screamed as a tongue pressed against his dripping, stretched hole, and a calloused hand wrapped around his length and began to pump arduously. Spike bucked his hips and with a strangled sob, he came, ribbons of white shooting out and onto the wrinkled, disheveled bedsheets. Discord pumped him through his orgasm, only pulling away when he heard his lovely mate begin to whimper from the overstimulation. He pulled his tongue out of that wonderful, wet little hole, and fell next to his mate. Spike was teetering, on the verge of collapse. He reached over and pulled him into his embrace, uncaring about the cum still leaking from him or the fact that they were both sweaty. He needed to scent him, so that nobody would try to steal him before he marked him. He snorted. Not that he would _allow_ such a thing. He'd tear anyone who touched his mate into pieces. He rubbed circles into his mates thighs and whispered soothing words in that same bizarre language.

Spike's eyes grew heavy, and he began to slip away. The last thing he felt before being whisked away into his dreams was the feeling of strong arms and warmth surrounding him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discord has an internal struggle while Spike is clueless. Also they fuck. Thought I'd mention that.

 

Spike awoke to the smell of pheromones and chaos magic, and immediately noticed that he was unable to move.

“Who…whozere?” he mumbled, shifting slightly. Whoever was holding him responded by holding him a bit tighter, and Spike felt his stomach drop as he recalled what had transpired before he had passed out. His face flushed as he remembered being taken, fucked into the bed until he screamed. He had no idea how to feel about this situation. It wasn’t as if he had come to Discord's realm expecting this. He had expected an argument, a confession, a splitting. Not… _this_. Which wasn't to say he was necessarily upset by this turn of events. It was bizarre, confusing, and embarrassing, but when he thought on it…it had felt amazing. The pleasure, the sheer ecstasy, and the feeling of being filled and conquered and _desired_ …Spike felt a warmth in his chest.

He winced a little as a sting of pain radiated from his backside. Discord hadn't been gentle. He could also feel the lingering wetness of cum on his thighs, and considering the fact that it hadn't dried out, Spike assumed that either they hadn’t been asleep too long, or that there was such an overabundance of it that it just wouldn’t dry quite yet.

He managed to shift enough to look up at Discord. He'd never had an opportunity to see him while he was asleep. He looked peaceful, and content, which baffled Spike quite a bit, considering how downright _primal_ he had been earlier. Not seeing any other way out of his boyfriend’s hold, he pressed against his abdomen, hoping the pressure would cause him to awaken. It worked, and Spike suppressed a shiver as one of those mesmerizing eyes cracked open. He had always been fascinated by just how unique Discord's gaze was. Dissimilar, faintly glowing scarlet irises, set against a backdrop of gold. Truly enigmatic.

“D-Discord…um…hey?” Spike squeaked. Gods, would he even be able to hold a conversation with his boyfriend later without flushing scarlet? After what had just transpired?

 _“…Ah, wie hauzu auwaurunuk, mw lizulw mausu. Hiw I crauzu wie...”_ * Discord responded, hand reaching to brush a thumb across Spike's lower lip. Spike blinked.

“Uh…I’m sure whatever you're sayin' is really romantic, but I can't…uh…understand you?”

Discord cocked his head in a motion that Spike could’ve almost called cute, before replying.

 _“Hm? Ah wus, I hauk nuaurlw firjissun. Yie auru faur, faur wienjur shaun I, fauor losslu kraujin. Yie caunnis sphuaur shu launjeauju if shu auncounss.”_ **

“Yeah, still not getting it. Are you messing with me, or can you really not stop talking like that?”

Discord rolled them over, until Spike was on his back and Discord towered above him, eyes glowing. A fiendish smirk painted his face. _“Piir losslu kraujin. Unaullu si enkurssaunk shu wirks if lizu I phriclauom si wie. Bes ki nis kusphauor, mw raukoauns mausu. Mw aucsoins woll ulphlauon whaus mw wirks fauol si.”_ *** he purred, before gently running his fingers down Spike's pale chest, all the way to the small bush of chartreuse hairs above his flaccid cock. He swallowed thickly, trying to ignore the tingling as Discord's sharp nails carded through his sparse hairs.

“Uhm…J-Jeez…You wanna…uh…go, again?”

Discord growled and gripped Spike’s calves, pulling him upwards until the curve of his ass ground against a throbbing, warm shaft. Spike squeaked. “ ** _Wow_** , okay, that answers that question! L-Look, you were sorta rough last time, maybe we should take it sl-AH~!”

Spike's voice petered off into a long, drawn out whine as that hot, pulsing length filled him once more. He was still stretched from earlier, and the cum he had been filled with had apparently made a decent lubricant. This time, he felt a small sting that ebbed away as Discord spared no time going at him roughly. Spike frowned and squeezed his eyes shut. It didn’t hurt, but it didn't exactly feel good either. He supposed he'd have to just wait for Discord to finish.

Discord snarled, obviously keyed in that his mate was dissatisfied by their position. He’d have to remedy that, wouldn’t he? He wrapped his arms around Spike's midsection, before slowly moving backwards into a sitting position. Spike was about to question the position change, but instead he let out a high pitched gasp as Discord pushed him down, sliding far deeper than he had previously. Spike's mouth hung open slightly as he struggled to adjust to the cock within him. Gods, it was _**deep**_ , it was big and deep and touching _everything_. Discord smirked and began to bounce him up and down. He whimpered and wrapped his arms around Discord's neck, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. “A-Ah! Ha-ah…D-Discord, _Discord_ …” he mumbled, drooling a bit from the stimulation.

Discord growled and thrust upwards a bit more, striking his mate's prostate. Too quiet, far too quiet. He needed his mate to be screaming his name, so that everyone would know exactly who possessed him in such an intimate way. Spike let out a cry of ecstasy, rocking his hips. “ _D-Discord_! A~ha…D-Discord! Fu-AHHH!” He arched against him, his now hardened shaft pressing against Discord, smearing precum across his stomach. Discord buried his face in the crook of Spike's neck, groaning as he inhaled that sweet, spicy scent. His instincts were going haywire.

_‘This is an opportune time to mark him. He'll be yours, all yours, and only yours. Just bare your fangs to his neck. It will only hurt a bit…'_

* * *

Discord’s rational mind (or at least, what you could call rational for the Spirit of Chaos) was desperately trying to wrestle control back over his body. He was forced to watch, almost like a spectator, a prisoner in his own mind, as he ravished Spike into unconsciousness.

Guilt gnawed at him. Spike hadn’t consented. He had even shown reluctance. He had practically _raped_ his boyfriend.

Spike wasn’t a minor, but that hardly mattered. For Discord it was like a mayfly dating a tree. Or a turtle dating a…similarly short-lived creature. He knew that dragons could live exceptionally long for mortals. Some could even live to be a few million years old. But Spike was currently in the lower end of the double digits! Practically an infant compared to him. And while he had acknowledged their stunning age difference from the start, it wasn’t so painfully _obvious_ just how untainted Spike was back then. Spike was _innocent_. A virgin. He had no idea what he really wanted out of life or a significant other. And not only had Discord had just defiled him, but his hazy-minded primal side was on the cusp of marking him as his own.

That made him panic even more. Spike was young, and there was a good chance he would leave Discord when he realized he deserved a far more compatible lover. With a mark on him, he'd never be able to be truly happy. Discord's base instincts would prevent him from allowing Spike to date—or love—ever again. He'd kill anyone who tried to touch his mate in a way that wasn’t utterly platonic. Spike would detest him, _everyone_ would detest him, and then-

“M-More! Gods, Discord, _yeesssss_ …”

Discord felt his heart rate drop, if just a bit. Spike…wanted this?

He leaned back to look at Spike, eyes no longer hazy and confusion etched into every line and wrinkle of his face.

“You…you w-want m-more?” He struggled to breathe out, unbelieving. He felt disgusted with how weakened his voice sounded. It was so hard to speak Ponish when he was like this.

“Y-Yes…please…I n-need…I n-need more…”

Discord stared at him a bit longer, before his vision became clouded with lust once more, and he arched upwards. Spike keened, his knees squeezing Discord's hips and his nails digging into his sides. “F-uuuaaahh…yes… _please_ don't s-stop…”

Discord felt his climax approach and he began to thrust upwards even more roughly, louds slaps echoing from the force of his thighs meeting the curve of Spike's lovely rump. Spike wailed, tears gathering in his eyes. “Discord! Oh _gods_ …y-yes! I'm…g-gonna-” Suddenly, Discord hit that little spot dead on. Spike tilted his head back and before any sound could be released, a hot burst of emerald fire flew from between his lips, which dissipated and rained down upon them in a shower of glowing green embers. Discord let out a guttural groan as Spike constricted around him, and he came, filling his lover for the second time that day. He moved to lay that marking bite upon Spike's prone neck. However, he hesitated. His rational mind was fighting, hard.

_‘Don’t mark him are you **INSANE** he's only eighteen he's not ready for that kind of commitment this is barely even consensual-'_

He pulled back and instead gently lifted the limp boy off of his lap. He tried to ignore the throb of lust that coursed through him as he saw a rivulet of cum slide down his thigh, and instead began to clean his young lover, tongue laving over his stomach where he had released, all the way to his thighs and ass. He didn’t exactly enjoy the taste of his own cum, but he needed to clean his mate regardless.

Spike let out a soft whine, but said nothing. He was far too out of it to offer anything, be it praise or objection.

Having deemed the boy clean enough, Discord laid down next to him and began to nuzzle his chest and neck. He pulled back in slight shock as a small, almost drunken giggle left Spike's lips. He blinked, before setting back to the task. Spike giggled again, squirming slightly, which only spurred Discord on more. A soft, weak hand pushed at his chest.  
“G-Gods, Discord, s-stop it! Your b-beard…i-it t-t-tickles!” Spike shook with laughter. Discord groaned. That laughter was truly the sweetest, most lovely music he had heard in quite a while.

Well, next to his mate's breathless moans, that is.

He brushed his beard over Spike's nipples, and the giggles transformed into soft moans. Already he felt himself becoming hard again. Spike felt it too, and immediately sat up, wincing slightly at the throb of pain from his backside.

“Oh, no. No no no. Not again. Not until you explain what in Tartarus is happening.”

Discord whined and pushed against him, cock aching. He needed him. He needed him now.

Spike shook his head. “I said no. First get yourself together and tell me what all of this means!”

Discord growled, but complied. He sat up as well, and desperately tried to contain himself. 

This was going to be difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Ah, you have awakened, my lovely mate. How I crave you..."
> 
> **"Hm? Ah yes, I had nearly forgotten. You are far, far younger than I, fair little dragon.You cannot speak the language of the ancients."
> 
> ***"Poor little dragon. Unable to understand the words of love I proclaim to you. But do not despair, my radiant mate. My actions will explain what my words fail to."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike tries to get some explanation out of his boyfriend. He does not succeed.
> 
> Slightly shorter, non-smutty chapter.

“Okay, so explain. In plain Ponish, if you please.” Spike said pointedly, trying to look stern despite the fact that both of them were nude. “Not that it isn't… _flattering_ …that you feel so passionately about me, but it sorta came right the fuck outta nowhere.” He gestured to his tattered t-shirt and pants. “I mean, my clothes are _wrecked_. Just two weeks ago you finally started kissing me places that weren't my face. And now you're tearing my clothes off and-“ His cheeks slowly began to flush. “Just…please. What's been _happening_ to you?”

Discord's eyes had drifted down between Spike's legs, and Spike flushed even deeper as he saw him lick his lips. He snapped his fingers in front of Discord's face, pouting. “ _Hey_! My eyes are up here. Focus, dammit!”

Discord jumped, and made a face that reminded Spike of a kicked puppy. Spike sighed.

“Can you not speak or somethin'? I heard you talk regularly…was that a fluke?”

Discord looked down at the bed, before his eyes drifted back upwards and he nodded. Spike gave an exasperated huff at that, dragging his palms down his face in frustration.

“Great. So no matter what I won't get an answer to anything I wanna know…lame.” Spike groaned and flopped onto the bed. His emerald eyes shifted to stare into Discord's own. “Well whatever the case, no more sex today.”

With the face Discord made one would think Spike had suggested imprisoning him again, and he made a strangled, high-pitched whine. Spike raised an eyebrow and sat up once more. “The hay's with that face? We _just_ fucked. Twice. Back to back, almost. There's no way you could be ready to go again. Its barely been 3 minutes.”

Discord snarled and grabbed his wrist, startling Spike because _holy shit_ , he forgot how much larger Discord's hands were than his own and _**wow**_ that was kinda scary. Discord pressed Spike's hand to his shaft with little shame, and Spike's mouth fell open in shock. He was **hard**. How in the holy mother of Celestia was that actually **possible**!?

Spike blinked as he felt Discord's grip tighten slightly, and he looked up a bit to see that Discord's cheeks were ruddy from arousal. His eyes drifted back down to where his hand was resting, and he yelped and wrenched his hand away as if he had been burned, his face flushed with embarrassment.

“You…You _dumbass_! You didn’t have to—gods, do you have any fucking _shame_!? Honestly, the shit you do to prove a point…” Spike blustered.

Discord grunted and leaned forward to wrap his arms around him. Spike squawked and batted his hands away.

“N-No!” Spike pinched the bridge of his nose. “Look even if you can't exactly talk, you can understand me, right?”

Discord huffed, but nodded.

“Good! ‘Cuz I'm mad at you!”

This apparently caught Discord off guard, and he winced, his pointed ears drooping ever so slightly.  
“You’ve been avoiding me for days, you refuse to touch me, you _ban_ me from coming to see you, and then you leave without explaining yourself! Then when I come to sort things out, you do a total 180° in attitude and do all of… _this_! It…it pisses me off! _You_ piss me off!" Spike sighed in frustration. “But as much as you piss me off…I still…I’m still glad this happened.” He blushed. “S-Sort of…”

Discord purred contentedly and leaned forwards, nuzzling Spike's cheek with his own. Spike rolled his eyes. “You’re honestly impossible. How is it that you can infuriate me, fuck me, and then do cute stuff like _that_? You make _no_ sense…” Spike smirked. “Suppose that's the point though, hm?”

Discord replied with another soft purr, and Spike didn’t even resist as he was pulled into a warm embrace once more.

“Look, I can't have sex with you unless I know why all this is happening. Its…its my curiosity, y'know? Let's just sleep okay? We can figure it out in the morning…or evening, can't tell what time it is.”

Spike heard Discord exhale, and then heard an affirming grunt.

“Suppose I'll hafta accept that as an answer...”

Discord leaned back, leaving Spike to lay against his chest. Spike cuddled up against him, smiling softly at the familiarity of the position. His eyes began to slip closed.

 _“I lizu wie…Spike…”_ *

“Huh? Told you I can't understand what the hay you're sayin'.” Spike replied, eyes already slipping shut. “Told ya…we'll…we'll talk ‘bout it t'morrow…”

Discord sighed and draped his arm across his mate's chest, taking in the lovely scent wafting off of him as they both slipped into the land of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I feel like you can guess what this means. If not, you'll find out at the end of the story. c;


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight's maternal adrenaline is kicking in. Not without reason, tho.

Twilight Sparkle was _worried_.

  
Incredibly, undeniably, wholeheartedly, worried.

  
At first, she was merely concerned. Fluttershy had come to speak with her, and explained that Spike had come to her home asking to borrow her portalling stone in order to see Discord. Twilight was very aware of their relationship, and while she was _slightly_ disapproving, she tolerated it as long as Spike was happy and Discord behaved himself. However, once Fluttershy had noted the despondent, frustrated look on her number one assistant’s face, that concern became more intense. The debilitating worry hit her full force when she told Twilight that the portal Spike had opened approximately 12 hours ago was still open.

She knew Discord well enough to know that the chaos spirit would NEVER leave a portal to his realm exposed for such a long period of time. If it was still open, something was wrong. The fact that it was the portal her adoptive brother went through that was still open only spurred her onwards more.

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_  
_I do hope this letter reaches you. The spell I am planning on using is very experimental and there's a good chance that I might just incinerate it, rather than transmute and teleport it. But I am in desperate need of your aid. I have reason to believe that there may be something wrong with Discord. Normally I would allow him to sort through his own issues and problems, but I am worried about Spike. He went to see him, but he has still not returned, and the portal he opened has not been closed yet._

_I am hoping you could shed light on this situation. Your counsel always eases my nerves._

_Your always faithful student,_  
_Twilight Sparkle_

  
Twilight took a deep breath. It had been years since she had written her own letters. Mumbling a spell, she placed a glowing hand on the parchment she had written upon. The parchment began to burn away, magenta flames lapping at it, embers flying away into the air.

  
“ _Please_ work…”

* * *

Princess Celestia was awoken by a rolled scroll smacking her directly on the cheek. She snorted and pushed her hair out of her face, mauve eyes darting about in an attempt to discern what had awoken her. She spotted the rolled parchment and, after groggily rubbing sleep from her eyes, produced her reading glasses. She peered at the paper, skimming the slightly messy cursive. She gasped as she read over the letter quickly once more. With speed she hadn't put into effect in quite a number of years, she leapt from her bed and immediately began to write a response letter. Not to Twilight, but to Spike.

If what she remembered about Discord still applied, then Spike was in danger.

* * *

 

Spike awoke to a burning in the back of his throat. His eyes widened as he instantly recognized the feeling of transmuting a letter.

He turned away from Discord, who snuffled softly, but did not stir, thankfully. He carefully worked his way out of his hold, and walked a short distance from the bed.

His eyes scrunched shut and he spat a ball of fire upon the ground. The flames burned away, leaving a scroll in their place. That familiar golden Celestial seal was absent. He raised an eyebrow as he opened the letter and read it to himself.

  
_Dear Spike,_

 _I realize this letter is far more informal than you are used to, but in my haste, I had no time to affix a seal._  
_If you are reading this, I urge you to get yourself to safety as quickly as possible. You are in danger._  
_Discord is a powerful, ancient spirit, and he is far, far more primal than either myself or my sister. Discord has a condition, if I were to phrase it bluntly. Every year, usually around spring, male members of his people would become driven to seek a mate and…bond with them, to put it mildly._

_Chances are, though I am hoping it was at least somewhat consensual, you have already mated. However, I am betting that he didn’t bite and mark you. If he hasn't, you have a chance. Get as far away from him as possible, return to the portal you arrived through, and head towards the Crystal Palace. I will explain everything then._

_Be safe, and do not let Discord catch you._

_Celestia_

Spike stared at the parchment, mind whirling. Mates? Bonds? He blushed. _‘She even knows about the sex thing?’_

He looked behind him to Discord resting on the bed. He looked so… _peaceful_. Why was she making it seem as though he was dangerous? Discord would never hurt him…

However, he couldn’t just ignore Celestia's wishes. Spike sighed, then looked over at his tattered clothes.

 _‘How am I supposed to leave without clothes to wear?’_ He shook his head and folded the note cleanly in half, laying it on the dark oak nightstand.

She had said not to let Discord catch him. But why? Discord wasn't chasing him.

_‘I’ll just ask him for some clothes, and tell him I'm leaving for a while! What's the worse that can happen?’_

He walked over to Discord and gently tapped his shoulder. Discord awoke, eyes instantly wide and staring deeply into his own.

“Um, heya…Get enough sleep? Heheh...”

Discord snorted and sat up, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, scarlet irises boring into his own emerald gaze. Spike let out a nervous sigh. “Okay, lemme just cut to the chase: can you magic me up some clothes? I wanna go back home and the ones I wore here are totally ruined _so_ -“

Spike yelped in surprise as a hand wrapped tightly around his wrist, tightly enough to hurt, if only a little. He tried to pull away but Discord was far stronger than he looked and his struggles did absolutely nothing.

“D-Discord!? What're you d-doing!? L-Let go!” When Discord didn’t listen, tears began to pool in his eyes.

“P-please…you’re…nngh…you’re _hurting_ _me_ …”

That seemed to have an effect, and Discord released his wrist, only to grab him around the waist, swing him around, and practically throw him upon the bed. He climbed on top of Spike, eyes beginning to glow rather threateningly.

“D-Discord…I…what’s wrong? I just wanted to-“ Spike's words ended in a whimper as Discord snarled at him, eyes flashing.

“ _Bu soluns_.”* He hissed. Spike felt a shiver of fear run down his spine, and he wriggled slightly.

“I-I can't understand y-you, I a-already told you t-that-“  
Spike cried out in a mixture of shock and slight pain as Discord lunged for his neck and nipped it harshly. There was a sting and the feeling of cool air hitting the drop of blood that oozed out. Spike whined. Discord had…bitten him? Wait, hadn't Celestia mentioned something like this? “A-Ah! _D-Discord_ , w-what're you-“ Another nip, and he decided to keep quiet. He went limp under Discord, hoping that his submission would appease his boyfriend.

Thankfully, it did. The glow in Discord's eyes faded and he let out a pleased purr. He nuzzled Spike's neck and lapped at the wounds he had created. Discord whispered something and all of a sudden, Spike was bombarded with an unbelievable cocktail of emotion and thoughts.

Desire. Love. Anger. Fear. Adoration. **Lust**. His head swam and his bit his lip as he struggled to contain the practical heat wave of emotion coursing through him. Where had this come from?

_‘Don't leave. Don't. Stay. Staystaystaystay. Here. With me. I love you. I love you. I need you.’_

Spike jumped at the thoughts he heard in his head that definitely weren't his own.

_‘Spike. Spike. I love you. Don't leave me. Please. Stay.’_

“D-Discord? I-Is t-that you?” Spike said, confusion obvious in his voice. “I’m…I’m sorry I upset you. I just…wanna go home.”

Discord growled dangerously, claws shredding through the sheets, and Spike let out a soft cry as the Anger and Fear he was feeling increased exponentially.

_‘ **THISISYOURHOME**. You're not leaving. No. Can't leave. Won't **let** you leave. You're mine. All mine. **Mine**. You'll stay. Yes? You have to. I need you. I won't let you go. I won't be alone. **Never** again. Don't go, Spike. I love you, please don't leave. Nonono **nonono** -'_

Spike flinched. Did Discord think that Spike was breaking up with him, or leaving him alone? Spike felt his stomach twist with shame at making his boyfriend feel insecure about their relationship. Even with the state he was in, Discord should _never_ feel like that. He had always made extra sure to let Discord know that he wasn't planning on going anywhere anytime soon. He whimpered and his eyes began to fill with tears once more. Was he a bad boyfriend? Is _that_ why Discord hadn’t told him about his rut, or even his insecurity in their relationship? Did Discord not trust him? This time, he couldn't stop the tears from falling, and they began to trail down his cheeks.

He felt that overwhelming Anger begin to dissipate and slowly felt the Love become stronger, Discord’s face becoming etched with worry. He leaned down to nuzzle Spike's face and lapped away his tears. The action was obviously strange, but Spike appreciated the love behind it. Spike still went limp as he was swept up into an embrace and held against Discord, as that Love swam over him, nearly overwhelming him.

_‘No tears. None. Don't want to see that. You’re beautiful. I love you. Don't cry. I scared you. Yes? I did. You’re scared. I'm sorry. I'm **so** sorry. Don't leave me.’_

“M’not leaving…okay? I'll stay. If you need me to stay, I will. Okay?”

Happiness overwhelmed his mind and made his chest feel warm. Discord cradled him close and kissed his forehead.

_‘Love you. I love you. You're beautiful. I want you. Need you. Let me touch you. I need to feel you. Please…’_

Spike felt his cheeks warm up. “You want to…um…have sex? Again?”

Discord nodded and kissed the side of Spike's neck, his fingers beginning to dance across Spike’s skin, bringing soft moans from his throat.

“I…o-okay…just, don't be so rough this time. Please?”  
Discord whispered something in that odd language, and gently laid Spike down. He kissed a line from his collarbone, all the way to his navel. Spike held his breathe as his cock was teased by a wandering tongue and a shaky hand, and he whined as the contact left as Discord moved to spread his thighs. He kissed the insides of them, before cupping Spike's balls and kissing them as well. Spike moaned softly, cock springing to life despite the gentle touches. Discord leaned forward to lick at his cock, before finally taking it wholly into his mouth. Spike let out a choked cry and his hips arched upwards. Discord suckled his shaft, tongue teasing the slit at the top, delving in slightly before pulling out and repeating the process. Spike gasped. He never thought that could feel good, but it did. Hands continued to roll and tease his balls, and Spike moaned as pleasure pulsed through his body.

Discord brought his length backwards into his throat, and Spike suppressed a scream as Discord swallowed and tight heat constricted around him. He was already getting close. Discord, having seen the reaction he got, repeated it, and Spike moaned loudly in response, soft, gentle hands moving down to tangle themselves in grey streaked hair. Discord was achingly hard by this point, and wanted nothing more than to bury himself in his mate, but he would wait until Spike had come before doing so.

Spike bucked his hips, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. “Discord, I-I'm c-close! I…I…oh _gods_ , _Discord_ , I-“ Spike cried out as he came, and Discord dutifully swallowed what came out, before pulling off and licking his lips. He struggled to concentrate his magic, and lo and behold, a small crystal bottle dropped onto the bed. Discord grabbed it and poured some of the contents into his hand, coating his fingers. He slipped two fingers into his mate, and purred with satisfaction as he was met with little resistance.

He watched, enamored, as Spike's back arched and a gorgeous groan loosed itself from his lips. He curled his fingers, searching for his prostate. Spike let out a cry of pleasure and ground against Discord's palm, desperately chasing that pressure. Discord continued stroking his prostate, fingers kneading the little bundle of nerves in order to hear more of his mate’s delicious cries of ecstasy.

Spike writhed, overwhelmed, nearly drowning in pleasure. That standard post orgasm overstimulation that he experienced was still in effect, and he trembled with every stroke of Discord's fingers. His lips were beginning to swell from how many times he had bitten them in order to contain his sobs and moans, and he had resorted to biting his palm instead. The constant, rolling, mind-numbingly delicious pressure inside of him made it impossible to think, and he knew the pleasure was nowhere near over.

Discord finished stretching him out, and withdrew his fingers. He poured a bit more of the oil into his palm, and coated his cock in it. His hands gripped Spike's hips and carefully guided his length to his mate’s slickened entrance. He mumbled something else in that unknown language, before pushing forward, the head of his cock breaching the tender hole. Spike gasped, loudly, vision momentarily whiting out. He was overcome with near unbearable pleasure, but not of his own accord. No, he was feeling Discord's _Lust_ , through whatever it was that allowed him to feel Discord's emotions and hear his thoughts.

His mind became clouded with desire, and he ground downwards slightly, allowing Discord to slide deeper within him, filling him once more. Spike screamed in ecstasy at his own action. Discord gasped as Spike tightened around him. Ah, so his mate was eager, was he? Then there was no need to hold back. He pulled out, then just as soon as he had he snapped forward. Spike cried out. “ _Discord_! Oh gods- _**AH**_! _**FUCK**_!” Discord fucked him with wild abandon, lust coiling within him as Spike's musical little voice carried through the air.

Discord lifted Spike's legs up, and he snarled as the position allowed him to plant him even deeper within his mate. Spike's eyes were unfocused, drool gathered in the corner of his mouth, and the only sounds he could make were half-formed pleas and incoherent babbling. If Discord could paint the imagery and hang it up somewhere for all to see, he would. In the meantime though, he was close to completion.

His claws dug slightly into alabaster skin, leaving red marks in Spike’s mostly flawless complexion. He sped up, if only a bit, thrusts becoming more and more frenetic. Spike cried out again as his prostate was struck once more, and his back arched as he released, pearly semen dripping onto his abdomen and sliding down in rivulets over the curve of his belly and into his pubic hair.

Discord growled and, without even bothering to consider the ramifications of the action, released Spike’s legs and leaned forwards. Spike had no time to question this action as teeth sunk into his neck, just above his collarbone. Spike screeched, whether from fear and confusion or pleasure, he wasn't sure. His neck began to throb, and he felt heat surround that spot, before dissipating altogether. Discord sucked at the spot he had bitten, lapping away at any blood that had spilled, before pulling back.

 

His mark.

His mark was upon his mate's neck.

 

Finally, he had claimed him.

His eyes scrunched shut and he all but roared as he climaxed, filling Spike to the brim and a bit beyond. He pulled out of his mate, reluctantly, and cuddled him close, whispering praises into his ear.

Spike blacked out, overcome by fatigue and pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Be silent.
> 
> Next chapter: Twilight loses her goddamn mind


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath times! :^)

Spike groaned as he awoke. His eyes scanned blearily around Discord's room. He couldn’t tell how much time had passed. Discord’s realm had no Sun, or Moon, or even a discernable sky. But considering the immediate discomfort he was hit with as he realized that dry cum now caked his ass and inner thighs, it must have been a number of hours.

He scrunched his nose as the potent smell of sex invaded his nostrils. Funny how when you were in the moment, the scent of sweat-slicked skin and cum sort of aroused you and pushed you deeper into passion, but afterwards, it was just kind of gross.

He went to shake Discord awake, but froze. The last time he had tried to ask Discord about something that had anything to do with leaving, he had promptly went berserk and more or less made it clear that Spike wasn't allowed to leave.  
However, they both smelled gross and the hardened cum was chafing his thighs, so risks must be taken.

“Discord…Discoooord? Wake up babe…” Spike cooed, patting Discord's cheek.

Discord grunted, and once again Spike suppressed a shudder at that intense gaze that was now directed at him. Discord slurred something that might have been a greeting, before dipping down to lap at Spike's neck and shoulders. Spike shivered, almost getting lost in the intimate touches, but immediately snapped out of it. He pulled away from Discord's affectionate nips and licks. “Nuh-uh, none of that. It's been hours since I even used the bathroom, and on top of that, we both smell and are covered in…y-you know…”

Discord huffed and responded by licking the tip of Spike's nose. Spike rolled his eyes. “Very funny, but I'm serious. I know you can understand me, so take me to the bathroom already. Tongue baths aren't gonna cut it. I'm not a cat.”

Discord pouted, before sighing. He wrapped his arms around Spike, and Spike almost pulled away, until he felt that telltale spark of chaos magic and they both began floating upwards. “W-What the-“ The ceiling opened up into what looked like a door. Discord passed through the doorframe, Spike still in hand, but quickly shifted his mate into a bridal carry as it seem they fell through the door in another room's ceiling. Spike's head spun. He often forgot how alien and incomprehensible Discord’s realm, including his house, could be. Discord walked down the hallway they had fallen into, and came to a white door. Discord pushed it open, and Spike smiled as he was greeted with a rather nice looking bathroom. There was a black and white striped toilet with a pull chain instead of a lever or knob, a small sink, and a decently sized tub, large enough to fit at least 2 people, which was just perfect. Discord lowered Spike to his feet, and Spike walked over to the tub. He stared at the knobs. It was a bit different from the one at the Palace that he used, but it seemed simple enough. He turned what appeared to be the hot water knob, waited a few moments, then stuck his hand in to test it. His hand immediately shot back and he hissed. “ _Jeez_. That's _freezing_ …who the hay needs bathwater that cold anyway…”

Spike turned it back down, and turned the other knob. This time he was pleased as he watched steam begin to rise. “ _Much_ better~…uh, Discord, I like my baths and stuff a bit on the… _hotter_ side. That's okay, yeah?”

Discord replied with something that sounded rather snarky and Spike snorted. He grabbed a loofah off of the small rack on the side of the tub and shook it at Discord, chiding. “Don’t think that you can get all sassy with me just ‘cuz I can't understand you.” He looked around, but couldn’t seem to find either a drain plug or any bubble soap. “Yo, Discord…where’s the stopper and the soap?”

Spike squealed as he was suddenly picked up once more and cradled against Discord. He flushed and scowled. “I have _legs_ , you know. You don't have to carry me…”

Discord flashed a toothy grin. As if by magic, the drain hole seemingly vanished, and the now slowly filling tub began to fluff up and sparkle with bubbles. Spike gazed at the strange event with wonder. “Whoa…are you doing that? Or did it do it on its own?”

 _“Is os au los if lish, kuaur. Mw maujoc rusinausus wosh mw ruaulm. Is aulliws mu si chaunju shonjs on os woshies ulphunkonj mw iwn maujocaul unurjw. All I nuuk si ki os ulurs au los if mw iwn woll, aunk os iluws._ (It is a bit of both, dear. My magic resonates with my realm. It allows me to change things in it without expending my own magical energy. All I need to do is exert a bit of my own will, and it obeys.)”

Spike blinked. “Yeaaaahh, I feel like asking you questions at this point is kinda pointless.”

Discord gave him such a deadpan look that he couldn’t help but laugh.

Spike sniffed the air. “Smells like…cotton candy. Not _entirely_ unexpected…” Discord smirked and nodded, before gently nuzzling Spike's forehead with his cheek. Spike giggled, then began to push at Discord's chest. Discord set him down reluctantly. His mate’s weight in his arms felt so right, it was hard to let him go.

“Okay, but before we get in, mind stepping out for a bit? I have to…um…y’know…” Spike looked embarrassed. Using the bathroom was natural, but it was still a bit embarrassing in this context. Discord cocked his head, before his eyes widened in understanding. His brow furrowed. He felt unsettled leaving his mate alone. The smell of him was intoxicating, and it made Discord feel assured and comfortable.

Spike sensed his unease. “Relax, okay? I'm not leaving. I won't go anywhere. I just would rather not…do it in front of you. Its gross. Ya know? Just…its okay, alright babe?”

Discord breathed out slowly. If his mate felt uncomfortable with him being present during certain…bodily functions, he would allow him this bit of privacy. Besides, he could easily render this little issue moot with a spell or two. It was just once, just for a little while. He could do it.

Hesitantly, he nodded, before blinking out of existence. Leaving Spike alone in the bathroom.

Spike sighed. He wondered how long it would be before Discord trusted him enough not to leave. The thought made his heart clench, if only a little. However, the immediate desire to relieve himself chased away that feeling.

* * *

 

It had only been 2 minutes and Discord felt as though his instincts were about to consume his entire being. His body was heating up, and his possessive desires were rattling in his head.

_‘He's too far away. He's yours, he should be with you right now. But he isn't. He isn't and you need to fix that. Go back. He is right there. Right across the hallway. Another could snatch him up. Will you allow that to happen? He's yours. Yoursyours **yoursyours** -'_

Discord growled and shook his head. He needed to trust his mate. Spike loved him. He just wanted to use the bathroom in peace. That's it. Spike would beckon him back in any minute, and they would bathe together. He just had to be patient.

Patient.

Yes.

* * *

It had been 6 minutes and Discord was losing it. His claws gouged tracks out of the plaster, and his brain was a mess of desires and fears.

_‘Why hasn't he called for us. Does he not want us? Was he lying? Quick, before he leaves. Assert your dominance. He's your submissive. He doesn’t get to leave you. He's not **allowed** to.’_

Discord growled. His rational mind was losing this battle. Spike wasn’t a possession or someone to be controlled, and he knew this, but right now his instincts were saying otherwise and it was getting increasingly, _incredibly_ difficult to deny them.

Reaching his breaking point, Discord marched forward, yanking the door almost clean off its hinges.

“Oh…um…hey? I was looking for towels and soap, but um…I uh…can’t find any? I was about to call you to help me look for them, but… _wow_ , the door looks kinda…lopsided…didya have to open it so hard?”

Discord stared at his nude mate, then at the broken door. Then, wordlessly he walked over to Spike, swept him up into his arms, and walked over to the tub. Spike rolled his eyes. “ _Again_ with this? I can walk, Discord.”

Discord ignored him as he climbed into the tub. He lowered himself, and by extension Spike, into the steamy, bubbly water. Spike let out an involuntary moan, as the heat of the water leeched into his skin. He squirmed out of Discord's hold and turned to face him, water sloshing about as he did so. “Heheh…doesn’t that feel good? That heat?”

Discord nodded and leaned forward to kiss Spike, but two wet fingers on his lips stopped him. Spike shook his head. “Nope. Bath first.”

Discord pouted and whined, but Spike refused to bend on his stance. Sighing in defeat, Discord reached behind the tub, producing a bar of pink soap. Spike scowled. “Oh, so _that's_ where it was…” He took the soap from Discord and grabbed the loofah he had picked up earlier. “Gotta get it nice and soapy, y'know?” He dipped the loofah and rubbed the soap against it, creating a lot of suds as he did so. He looked a bit confused, before sheepishly handing the soap back to Discord. Discord took it and tossed it to the side. “So um…mind turning around? S-So I can get your back?”

Discord shook his head and gestured for him to hand over the loofah. Spike frowned, but obeyed. Discord grabbed him with his other arm, positioning him over his lap. Spike flushed as he realized that yes, Discord was hard, and he was pressing against the curve of Spike's rump. Discord growled softly, prompting Spike to squeeze his wrist in a warning. “Not. Yet. Bath. _First_.” Discord nodded reluctantly and instead began to scrub him. His movements were precise, if a bit rough, but Spike chalked that up to nervous tension. Either way, it did feel nice. The texture of the loofah against his skin felt like heaven, and he sighed as Discord scrubbed his back and sides, then up over his shoulders, and finally, his collar.

Spike moaned at the sensation against his sensitive collarbones, causing Discord's dick to give a twitch underneath him. He laughed. “Does my moaning really do it for you that much? Or is it just that _everything_ turns you on right now?” Discord growled lowly and nipped his ear, and Spike shuddered. The loofah slid down to his chest and began to scrub at his pectorals. Spike gasped as that texture scraped over his nipples, causing them to firm up underneath its caress. Discord chuckled and whispered something seductive sounding into his ear and continued to scrub at his left nipple, creating a generous puff of soapy suds. His other hand snuck up to the right and began to twist and tweak it, eliciting a cry of pleasure from Spike, who then writhed slightly, grinding against Discord. Discord shivered and kissed Spike's ear again.

“D-Discord…what’d I s-say…not… _g-gods_ , not now!” A hand pushed back against Discord's chest, but Discord merely nipped his ear again, his scrubbing hand slipping underneath the water. Spike let out a cry as that texture brushed over his semi-hard cock, then against his ballsack, followed by his inner thighs. Spike thrashed. The sensations, the strokes, the touches, all of it was so _good_. Surrounded by heat, and the combined scent of cotton candy, pheromones, and magic, Spike felt as if he would melt in Discord's embrace. Become as fluid as the water they sat in, and flow down the drain.

“D-Discord…gods, are you even l-listening to me- _ **AH**_!!” Spike arched, rising slightly out of the water, as two fingers sunk into his still slightly stretched entrance. His mouth hung open, and his eyes stared upwards at the ceiling, practically unseeing.

However, as Discord began to roll his fingers about in that warm passage, allowing a bit of water to flow into him, he whimpered. It stung. Even though he had been prepared, he was still a virgin, and Discord wasn’t exactly on the smaller end of the spectrum in terms of size. There was tearing. Small, unlikely to become infected, but tears nonetheless. Discord soothed him, running his hand down his back and kissing the nape of his neck. _“Ssshh...bu caulm, mw swuus losslu kraujin...os os aulmiss izur...I aum murulw cluaunonj wie…_ (Ssshh…be calm, my sweet little dragon…it is almost over...I am merely cleaning you…)”

“Puh-Please h-hurry…it feels really…bad…” Spike whimpered, tears slipping out of his eyes. Discord nodded, rolling his fingers around once more to make sure anything that wasn't supposed to be there was gone. He then carefully withdrew them, and grabbed the loofah, which was floating in the bath next to them. He gently maneuvered Spike until he was facing Discord, and he tried to ignore the bolt of arousal that shot through him at the sight of Spike's tear streaked, flushed face, his lips pursed and his eyelids heavy. He instead lifted Spike’s leg and began to scrub his right calf, before making his way to his foot. Spike's breath hitched, and Discord momentarily paused to look at him, eyebrow cocked, as if asking a silent question. Spike's cheeks became florid and his emerald eyes darted around before settling on staring at his foot.

“I, uhm…have really sensitive feet…the lightest touches drive me nuts.” Spike stammered. Discord's eyes widened slightly, before a fiendish smirk grew upon his lips. Spike looked wary. “H-Hey, what's that look for...?” Discord did not respond, and instead leaned forward. Spike jumped slightly, and was about to ask another question, but his words were cut off by a choked cry as a warm, wet tongue wrapped around his big toe, before pulling it into a warm mouth, and letting it lightly scrape against sharp teeth. “ _F-FUCK! **DISCORD**_ **!** " Spike thrashed, but Discord's hands stabilized him, keeping him still as he ravished Spike's foot. He released the toe he had, and ran his tongue along the sole, down to the heel, and back up once more. He let it slide between each singular digit, over every spot of wet skin. He nipped at the dip in the very center, drawing a gasp from Spike's throat, and immediately soothed the bite with a tender kiss, sucking on the flesh.

Spike was sure he was drowning from the sheer sensory overload he was experiencing. When he had told Discord of his sensitive feet, he had expected to be tickled. Every person over the years had done so upon being told. But Discord, he was…worshipping them. Caressing them. _Kissing_ them. And Spike _liked_ it. His cock was hard, painfully so, and everything felt hot. “D-Discord… _p-please_ …” his eyes screwed shut.

His eyes cracked open once more to look at Discord and he bit his lip at the sight that greeted him. Discord, tongue poking between two of his toes, half-lidded eyes and flushed cheeks, and a fiercely hungry gaze that told, without any words whatsoever, how Discord felt at that moment.

Bath be damned, he was too riled up to even think.

“I n-need you…p-please…” he whispered, unaware of how the mark on his neck burned… __

* * *

 

“He’s _**WHAT**_!?” Twilight screeched, very nearly making Fluttershy drop her teacup.

“Engaging in sexual intimacy. Most likely, anyways.” Celestia replied calmly.

“I… ** _WHAT_**!? I mean, this is insane! Spike _just_ turned 18! H-He's not ready for that kind of thing! There's no possible way he'd agree to…t-THAT!”

Celestia set her own teacup down, looking pensively at the floor. “With how deep Discord is into his rut, there's a chance that he…won’t _consider_ whether Spike agrees or not…”

Fluttershy gasped. “Princess! You don't think Discord would-“

“In his right mind? Never. But his mental state while in a rut is that of a dominant, alpha beast. The protests of a potential rutting partner usually mean nothing…though, with how long he and Spike have been romantically involved, his more primal instincts may identify Spike as a candidate for a mating bond. Mates are far more important than a simple rutting partner, so he MIGHT listen if Spike were to protest.”

“So what you're saying is that Discord has my little brother _trapped_ in his realm, and is most likely… _defiling_ him!? Without _consent_!?”

“I did say he still might listen to any objections Spike has. Though that is just a theory.”

Twilight’s expression became almost murderous. “It had better be **FACT** , or he's a dead man!”

Fluttershy placed a hand on Twilight's leg. “Twilight, calm down. Discord is a good person! He wouldn’t… _force_ himself on Spike, even if his mind was a bit messed up. Spike will be fine!”

Twilight looked into her warm teal eyes for reassurance, then slowly let out a shaky breath. “Okay…so, how long does his rut usually last?”

“Hm…if my memory serves me correctly…around a week. Give or take a few days.”

_‘Okay…so…yeah. We just have to wait for him to come back to his senses. I mean, she did send Spike a letter. He's probably already headed back the castle, and Discord hasn't even touched him. He'll walk through that door any moment...’_

* * *

Spike let out a sob of pleasure as he was filled to the brim. At this moment, he couldn’t think about anything but being conquered. Discord groaned and licked his neck, over the spot he had bitten hours ago, and Spike shuddered at the sensation he felt. He began to lift Spike up, hands gripping the plump cheeks of his ass, claws slightly digging into skin, eliciting a groan. Spike screamed as Discord moved him back down, water splashing as he did so, and his prostate being struck sent his eyes rolling back. Discord thrust up into him, and Spike nearly went limp, unable to keep up with Discord's pace.

“ _Y-Yes_! _Agh_ …f-fuck, _D-Discord_ …gods don't stop, please, s-so _good_ , I…I…” Spike was cut off by a tender, passionate kiss, and he could do nothing but accept it as he was pounded into, over and over again, his cries of pleasure swallowed by a ravenous mouth.

Before long, he felt the wet, sticky warmth of seed filling him, and he groaned, now more in annoyance than pleasure.

“Damn it…” He flicked Discord on the nose. “You _suck_. I told you we wait until after the bath. You have a really bad habit of ignoring instruction.” Spike huffed. “Now we're gonna have to get clean. _Again_.”

Discord just smiled cheekily and pressed a kiss to Spike's nose, and he rolled his eyes, unable to stay angry at his mate for very long.

“Alright then, here we go: bath part two. And this time, no tricks!” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bonding link is fully forged.

“I can't _believe_ you're still hard.”

Discord slid a fluffy black towel underneath Spike’s chin, drying his lover’s neck off. “It’s like you have no refractory period. Not sure if I find that disturbing or attractive.” Discord merely grunted in reply and Spike rolled his hips, smirking, causing his lover to growl and thrust upwards slightly. “S-Sorry. S'fun to tease you like this.” Spike said, snickering. Discord flipped Spike over and kissed his neck, before allowing his tongue to slide across the water droplets still clinging to him. Spike moaned softly, hands coming up to rest on Discord's shoulders. “Hey…lemme up. I wanna…d-do somethin'…”

Discord raised an eyebrow, but did as he was asked and moved to sit next to him. Spike sat up and crawled over to his side, swallowed thickly, and hesitantly reached over to take hold of Discord's shaft, his hand just managing to close around it. Discord let out a startled grunt and immediately thrust upwards into that soft touch, and Spike licked his lips. Knowing that he could cause such a collapse in composure for his boyfriend was admittedly a bit arousing for him. “I…um…w-wanna touch you. Like you did me. It feels like you've been doing all the work…” He looked into Discord's eyes, his gaze determined despite his extremely flushed face. “Can I? Is that…okay?”

Discord nodded fervently, hips canting upwards eagerly into Spike's hold. Spike smiled softly before beginning to move his hands, slowly but with a firmness to them. He was inexperienced, having only stroked himself on days when his juvenile hormones became a bit too intense to bear, but he was determined to bring Discord pleasure. His hands were small and while Discord wasn't monstrously big, he was still large enough to require both of them. 

 _“M-Miru...siech mu miru, mw phrucoies umuraulk...Ah...wier haunks fuul si winkurfel. Si sifs..._ (M-More...touch me more my precious emerald...Ah...your hands feel so wonderful. So soft...)”

“Are you….asking for more? I…um…” Spike bit his lip, his hands squeezing together as they slid across the warm flesh in his grasp. Discord groaned and writhed, whispering praises in that ancient dialect, which encouraged Spike to go a bit further.

Hesitantly, he leaned down and gave the head a slow lick. Discord cursed in that peculiar language, a pleading whine pushing past his lips.

 _“Phluausu...phluausu, mw umuraulk, miru. Miru, miru, miru, miru..._ (Please…please, my emerald, more. More, more, more, more…)” he repeated it again and again, like a mantra.

Spike seemed to get the idea, and taking in a small breath to prepare himself, he gently wrapped his lips around the head, sucking it gently into his mouth. Discord let out an also animal-like keen, his now extended claws shredding the bedspread as his back arched. His pelvis moved up as well, driving his cock deeper into that tantalizing, blissfully moist heat.

Spike, not anticipating the sudden movement, accidentally scraped his teeth across the flesh that was now just at the threshold of his throat, causing Discord to hiss. His eyes widened and he made to pull off, preparing to apologize for hurting his boyfriend, only for Discord to shake his head and firmly grab Spike by the back of his head to keep him still, arching his hips and groaning in pleasure.

“Mmph…” Spike moaned, the vibrations causing Discord to moan softly himself.

At first he was scared, but it was admittedly a little stimulating, being just short of forced to continue bringing pleasure to his boyfriend. It sent a spark of thrill through him, and his cock began to harden. His tongue glided along the heated, slickened skin, running across every prominent vein as he sucked. He tasted the slight musk and the salty sweet flavor of precome on his tongue, which only aroused him more. His finger hesitantly prodded and poked at Discord’s balls, before he cradled them in his hand and gently rubbed his thumb across them. Discord whined and his talons dug even more into the sheets.

Heat bloomed across Spike's face, and, unable to contain himself anymore, he began to stroke himself, whining slightly around the shaft in his mouth. He sucked harshly as he pulled at his cock, pleasure sparking along from his abdomen and up his spine. He moaned wantonly, precome slowly leaking over his fingers and drool leaking out from his lips. Discord arched his hips, obviously nearing completion, then yanked Spike off, who made a confused noise.

“H-Huh? What're you—Ah!” Spike was pulled up by his underarms until Discord's shaft rest against his own.

“I…o-oh, I s-see…” Spike murmured. He sucked on his fingers and plunged them into his still slightly stretched entrance, crying out as he did so. He began scissoring them in order to stretch the space, whining gently and biting his lip. His eyes darted to look at Discord, and he shuddered slightly at the intense, ravenous stare he was being given. Satisfied with his preparation, or perhaps too blissed out to care, he pulled his fingers out and rose himself up, positioning himself so that he felt the slightly harrowing pressure at his entrance. Looking at Discord for some sort of reassurance, he lowered himself, gasping as he was breached and then letting out a sob of pleasure as he was utterly filled, his prostate brushed against along the way. Discord responded with his own pleasured cry, canting his hips upwards, sending himself deeper into that sweltering passage. Finally, with a exhausted sounding final breath, the curve of his ass sat flush against Discord's thighs.

Spike groaned. “D-Discord…gods….s-so deep. It's…its so much…” Discord growled, his hands coming up to rest on Spike's hips. He waited expectantly for Spike to signal his approval to continue, content to rub circles in the heated alabaster flesh beneath his thumbs.

Spike shifted and let out a soft moan, before flashing Discord a tired but mischievous smile. “I t-told you...let me take care of you…” he whispered, hand caressing the bare chest beneath him. Then, sighing softly, he lifted himself up slowly, both he and Discord gasping. He whined softly, and sunk back down, shivering slightly as the shaft within him brushed against his prostate. He repeated the motion, whimpering as he did so. “Gods…” He bounced up and down, little moans and pleas beginning to leave his lips and tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. “So…good…”

Discord's Lust was flaring nearly out of control as he thrust up into that tight heat, and it drove Spike crazy. _“Si jiik, si phurfucs, si sojhs...!_ (So good, so perfect, so tight…!)”

He stared enraptured as Spike shifted his weight so he could wrap a hand around his own shaft, stroking desperately and biting his lip to stifle his whimpers. 

A single thought roared through his mind:

_**"MINE."** _

 

Unable to hold back any longer, his claws dug into Spike's hips as he began to move his lover at a much faster pace, causing Spike cry out as his prostate was pounded against. A tear slipped out as ecstasy rocked his body, his hand stroking his length sporadically as he felt himself begin to tip over the precipice.

“Discord! Ah! Oh gods, I'm…I’m—” a final stroke was all he needed and he let out a wail as he came, cum spurting out and dribbling over his clenched fist. His muscles fluttered and tensed, clenching around Discord's shaft. Discord thrust upwards once, twice, then all but roared as he climaxed as well, warmth flooding Spike's passage. Spike collapsed, panting and utterly spent, his gaze unfocused. They sat just like that, their heavy breathing the only noise in the room. Finally, Spike swallowed and spoke. “Discord…”

“Hnngh?”

He poked Discord's chest, frowning. “You are really... _REALLY_ bad at listening.”

Discord just flashed Spike an amused smirk. _“Ah, I auphilijosu, mw luauesofel jum. Yie wuru si saunsaulosonj aunk sojhs, I somphlw cielk nis rufrauon frim rauzoshonj wie…_ (Ah, I apologize, my beautiful gem. You were so tantalizing and tight, I simply could not refrain from ravishing you…)”

“Yeah, _sure_. That's hardly a good excuse…” Spike trailed off, his eyes widening. He shakily sat up, looking at Discord with slight alarm.

“I…I just understood you.”


End file.
